Separate
by afradite
Summary: It's the 1960's, eighty years after Ciel was inexplicably turned into a demon. After his relationship with Sebastian turns sour, they decide to live apart. But will Ciel be able to stay away from the older demon? Post season two (M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A soft, wet nose snuffled at Ciel's black nailed hand, which hung from the chair he was resting in, waking him with a start. Looking around wearily, he realised it was only his greyhound, Hannah, and relaxed back into his large office chair. He'd fallen asleep again. At 80 years, Ciel was still a young demon, and was yet to fully let go of his human habits. He still slept from time to time, and could still enjoy eating cake and other sweets. He still liked to bath every now and then, despite the fact that he didn't sweat. He found comfort in these habits. Ciel sighed and looked around the slowly lightening room. The office was furnished smartly, with beautiful antique desks and bookshelves. Ciel found it hard to keep up with the ever-changing fashion and trends of the decades, the 60's being the strangest for him. Hannah whined beside him.

"Alright, alright," Ciel said with a chuckle, and slowly stood up. Hannah had her lead hanging out of her mouth already, waiting for Ciel to take her on their daily morning walk.

It was a cold day, prompting Ciel to swear softly as he strode out onto the sidewalk. Breathing in the brisk air, he walked quickly down the street. London was beautiful in autumn. He loved the way the red and orange foliage complemented the beautiful old houses that occupied this neighbourhood. Hannah gave a happy bark as she trotted beside Ciel.

Ciel's days were usually filled with mindless activities, since he usually didn't have anything pressing to take care of. He didn't like to make contracts often, and when he did, they were short. He had not yet acquired the taste for a well-ripened soul, happily settling for quicker, easier meals. He only had one extended contract so far, and that had only lasted half a year. The girl's brother had been kidnapped out of the blue, and she wished Ciel to find him and bring him to safety. Infuriatingly, the kidnappers were extremely good at what they did, and had kept Ciel searching for just over six months. In addition, the girl had ordered Ciel to act as her lover for the time they were together. After that, Ciel vowed never again. Thankfully, Ciel had in fact grown since he'd become a demon, and he now had the body of a 19 year old. Ciel had assumed he would be frozen at the age he was changed, and was extremely confused when he noticed he'd grown. Sebastian had assured him it was a normal thing for Demons to age physically, and that most stopped when they were physically mature, much like the older demon was. This, however, entailed Ciel receiving much more attention from humans, usually females. He found this comical, in their desperate attempts to court him.

"Come on Hannah," he said tiredly and broke into a jog, all the way back to his town house. The greyhound jumped and yipped with excitement to whole way. He'd acquired the dog a few years ago, after he'd found her on his doorstep, soaked to the bone, whining. He'd spent weeks searching for her owner, but never found them. Honestly, he was glad he was able to keep her, as he'd started to feel almost _lonely._ Her silver fur and violet-blue eyes had reminded him of the demon who had made him this way.

"Shush, you'll wake everyone up!" Ciel said, smiling, "Sebastian would never have let you do that."

Sebastian. The name slipped from the young demons lips so carelessly. He hadn't spoken that name in a long time. He hadn't seen the older demon in almost 30 years now. The two had spent 50 uncomfortable years together after Ciel had been turned into a demon. It was clear Sebastian did _not _enjoy the arrangement he was forced to keep with Ciel. Ciel finally matured enough to consider Sebastian's feelings, and agreed to spend some time apart. Ciel didn't really mind the time he'd spent apart from Sebastian. Though still young, he didn't really have much use for the older demon anymore, since he possessed most of the same abilities. He'd also found that it had become quite impractical to have a butler these days. However, he did occasionally find himself missing the demons company, strangely enough. Maybe it was the fact that they were now, to an extent, equals which let Ciel begin to see the demon as a person, rather than simply a servant. But he knew Sebastian probably felt exactly opposite. The first twenty years as a demon were the worst. Not only did Sebastian have to tutor a resistant Ciel on all the elements of being demonic, but he also made no attempt to hide his loathing for the boy. He began losing his ability to remain cool and collected around the younger demon, his anger easily flaring up. Being the adolescent idiot he was, Ciel had quite enjoyed getting on the demons nerves. He liked seeing Sebastian lose his cool façade. But over time he began to see this for what it truly was. Sebastian hated him. Remembering the always-evident cold loathing, which glowed behind the demons red eyes made the boy cringe.

Hannah whined lightly and nudged Ciel's hand impatiently. Looking down, Ciel realised he'd stopped walking. He let out a short, nervous laugh and strode quickly down the road again. He looked up at the sky and smiled the way the clouds reflected the rising suns light, in streaks of orange and pink. Like a cupcake. God Ciel wanted a cupcake right now.

xxx

Now that Ciel had opened the floodgates, he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. And the more he thought about him the more he missed the older demon. Sebastian had actually been quite good company when Ciel was still human, when he wasn't being completely condescending. He found his mind always slowly wandering back the older demon. He even accidentally called Hannah "Sebastian" a few times. Maybe he should visit him. Sebastian had decided to stay in hell when they'd split, Ciel preferring to go back to the human world. He didn't get much chance to visit while he still lived with Sebastian. Unlike the older demon, he was still interested in what went on in the human world. He enjoyed being with a species he understood, as much of the demon culture was still a complete mystery to him. He still visited Hell regularly however, since he'd made a few friends down there. Perhaps it would be a good idea to visit Sebastian again, to see how he was getting on. And maybe Ciel could apologise for being such an idiotic dickhead to him. He was finally beginning to understand what it must be like for Sebastian, doomed to be forever in serviceto what was meant to be his meal.

After a few weeks, Ciel finally decided to go. What was there to lose anyway? Their relationship was already bad enough anyway.

* * *

**AN - Tada! I hope you liked this chapter. It began as a drabble but it sort of grew a little bit. I promise there are more ****_juicy _****chapters to come! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews (or even favourite it o0o0o) to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold day in Hell. Of course, it was nowhere near what humans would usually consider _cold_, but Sebastian had put on a sweater all the same. He spent the whole day moping around the house swearing under his breath about how cold it was. Another day done and gone, like any other, doing nothing. Sebastian had grown to enjoy this lazy life style. Not having to wait hand and foot on the brat really had its benefits. He'd only actually do something if he had a contract, and those usually only lasted a few days. Okay so yes he was becoming extremely lazy, like he cared. With out that brat there to boss him around he could do whatever he wanted.

Despite being away from the boy for almost 30 years, Sebastian still thought about him quite often. Sebastian never did find out whether or not Ciel had purposely done this to him, but he liked to assume that he had. Otherwise he wouldn't have a real reason to hate him. It certainly seemed so by the way he used to act around him. His hatred for him had subsided slightly in the time that he'd spent apart from the younger demon, but not by much. However, he did sometimes wonder how he was getting on. Honestly, the boy had hardly survived a few days the last time he'd left him alone. He sometimes thought of checking on him, but seeing the brat again would probably prompt Sebastian to fly kick him in the face.

xxx

A sharp knock on the door roused Sebastian from his reading. Frowning, he looked up at the front door. No one ever came to visit him. He got up slowly and walked to the door, pausing before opening it. He looked through the peephole, just in case it was some stupid prank or something. There were quite a few idiotic low-level demons who would definitely pull something like that in this area. His eyes widened when he saw a young demon standing by the door, a bouquet of black roses in his hand. _Ciel. _A growl ripped through Sebastian chest before he could repress it. He tore the door open, glaring daggers at the boy.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a low growl. Ciel gave a nervous smile and pushed the bouquet into the older demons hands.

"I came to… talk," he said, fidgeting. Sebastian scowled, but turned back into his apartment, letting the boy in behind him.

"What do you want?"

Ciel took a deep breath and sat down on the couch before speaking.

"Okay so… I know we haven't seen each other in a while and I know you're probably still angry at me, but please, hear me out."

Sebastian frowned again, slowly sitting down across from the boy. He'd grown considerably since he'd last seen him, and looked as if he was in his late teens. It was kind of… hot. He was still a dick.

"Fine," Sebastian growled.

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you Sebastian. I was stupid and immature and didn't consider your feelings. Can you forgive me?" Ciel said, quietly. Sebastian stared at the boy silently, considering what he had said. Okay, so maybe he had matured. But he was also an extremely good liar. Could Ciel really have mature enough to actually _care _about Sebastian's feelings? Probably not. He was probably only doing this so he could have his goddamn butler back. Sebastian was happy being able to live away from Ciel, and since it was on Ciel's own accord, he wasn't bound to be with him. But he could order him to come back anytime. Furiously, Sebastian stood up, glaring down at the boy.

"No, I could never forgive you," Sebastian growled, "You've _enslaved _me! I can't forgive you for that"

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, as he opened and closed his mouth. A flash of pain crossed the boys face, before being replaced by anger.

"Fine!" he yelled, marching towards the door, "I thought maybe you'd also have grown up a bit. Obviously I was wrong."

The door slammed loudly behind the younger demon, leaving Sebastian alone, again.

xxx

Sebastian felt bad. Okay, so maybe he had been a little immature, but Ciel had basically given him a lifetime of immaturity. This obviously wasn't an excuse, but Sebastian pretended it was until he finally acknowledged how guilty he felt. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Ciel. He was supposed to be his butler, not some emotional idiot. He probably shouldn't have gotten so upset; he should have stayed with Ciel. God knows he'd probably been eating cake every day the whole 30 years. Not like Sebastian had really been taking better care of himself. Like it mattered, he was a demon after all. The only thing that could damage his "health" was malnutrition, and even then he'd just go entirely insane, no big deal. Sometimes he felt like he _was_ going insane, but was probably just from the fact that he engaged in little to no social interaction in the past 30 years.

Maybe that was why seeing Ciel so… grown up, had come as a bit of a surprise to Sebastian. He'd always seen Ciel as child, no matter how much he objected to it. Even when he was sassing people double his age, Sebastian could stop thinking about how cute and little he was. But now that he looked so mature it was a little _confusing_. Infuriatingly, he was actually quite good looking. Actually, he was _really _good looking.

"Damn brat," Sebastian said under his breath, throwing the book, which he was hardly paying attention to anyway, across the room. Now he absolutely couldn't stop thinking about the younger demon.

Knowing Ciel, he was probably off sulking somewhere now. Definitely somewhere dramatic like an ocean cliff while a wild storm was raging. That was just his style. Sighing, Sebastian got up, grabbed his coat and made his way up to the human world, to look for the brat.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for the reviews on chapter one. I hope you like this next chapter yay! Be sure to leave some reviews and tell me what you think! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings - Smutty smut**

* * *

It was early evening by the time Sebastian finally arrived in London. As usual, it looked like it'd rain, not that it bothered Sebastian. He'd been so pumped up he'd totally forgotten that he had no idea where Ciel would be. He didn't even know where the younger demon lived. Swearing to himself, Sebastian decided to look in places he knew Ciel would probably frequent. Sweet stores, cupcake boutiques, dramatic ass empty parks. The younger demon was nowhere to be found. It started raining after Sebastian exited the thousandth cake store he'd visited. Usually it was simple for Sebastian to find Ciel, since he would follow the pull of the contract. But seemingly, their time apart had somewhat weakened the contract. All he could feel now was a pitifully weak pull to inner London. He was starting to lose hope. But then Sebastian heard a voice he had never thought he'd be glad to hear.

"Oooh _William _dear! You are ever so cruel _nhnn!_"

Sebastian whipped to see the red-haired reaper clutching onto William's arm excitedly. Sebastian smiled and ran hurriedly over to the couple.

"_Sebastian!" _Grell shrieked upon seeing him, running to embrace the demon. Sebastian swiftly knocked Grell away and strode towards William.

"Oh, the demon," William said tiredly. Grell reappeared beside him, giggling and fawning as usual.

"Hello William, I was wondering if you could do me a favour," Sebastian said, with a smile.

xxx

"I never understood why Ciel would let a catch like _you_ go," Grell called, dancing around ahead of the demon and reaper. William sighed again for the thousandth time.

"So this is definitely his street?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the idiotic red-head, and wiped the rain out of his eyes. Unlike Sebastian, William had had enough sense to carry umbrellas for himself and Grell.

"Yes, it's the second last house on the right," William replied, "He invites us over for tea quite often."

Calling his thanks to the reapers, Sebastian hurried down the quaint street. But not fast enough to escape Grell's clutches.

"Goodbye Bassi _darling!" _Grell squealed, managing to hug Sebastian quickly before being dragged off by William.

He found Ciel's house easily enough. It was a cute terrace house with a small rose garden. He couldn't imagine how Ciel had kept that alive. Though it was dark, Sebastian could tell it was painted a pleasant subtle mint green. It was just Ciel's style, on a smaller scale. Sebastian swung his legs over the small gate and strode toward the front door. But he stopped abruptly when he noticed someone huddled on the doorstep. Sebastian slowly approached the figure, and smiled. It was Ciel. The young demon was curled in a ball next to the door, and absolutely drenched and shivering violently.

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"W-what?!" Ciel cried, whipping his head around in surprise.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Sebastian reassured him, "Why are you out here?"

Sighing softly, Ciel relaxed back onto the door.

"I lost my keys."

Sebastian chuckled softly, and scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Trust you to do something dramatic like this," Sebastian said, as he strode over to the door and effectively kicked it off its hinges. Ciel didn't notice this vandalism to his house, and snuggled into the older demons chest.

xxx

He quickly found the bathroom and placed the boy on the cool tiled ground, turning to draw a bath.

"Get undressed Young Master, you're soaking."

Sebastian peeled off his sodden coat and threw it aside, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, which had stayed relatively dry. He hummed as he rifled through the assortment of bottles cluttering the bath sill. He found a bottle of bubble bath and poured a large amount into the running water.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel stuttered. He looked around and saw the boy fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

Sebastian paused for a moment, before striding over to the younger demon, helping him undo his shirt.

"You're my master, I can't abandon you," he said simply, slipping the wet shirt off, throwing it in a pile with his coat.

"Come on, we don't want you getting a cold now," Sebastian said, turning back to the bath just in time to see the water start to flow over the sides, "Shit!"

Ciel snorted from behind him.

"You've become much more liberal with your language, Sebastian."

"Just get in the bath."

Sebastian turned to hang up the pile of wet clothes while Ciel slipped into the bath. He took off his water filled shoes and socks, sighing. Sebastian officially hated rain.

"Would you like me to wash your back Master?" he said, turning around.

He had to stifle a gasp upon seeing Ciel so… bare. He was already sitting in the water, but his _delicious_ chest and collar bones were visible. He'd also dunked his head under the water, meaning he had his hair beautifully slicked back, water running in drips from the tips of his hair onto his slender shoulders. And that fact that he was basically _smouldering_ at the older demon did not help one bit.

"No," Ciel said, leaning back, "Come here though."

Obediently, Sebastian went to the younger demon, pulling a chair up so he could sit beside him. The bubbles which surrounded him made Ciel looked like a precious jewel.

"Aren't you cold?" Ciel asked, as he reached out and pushed a strand of wet hair out of Sebastian's face, "You haven't dried off at all."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Ciel frowned, and let his hand fall onto the older demons chest.

"But I do."

Suddenly, Ciel was kissing him, and he didn't have a shirt on any more. He wondered about that, since the boy was notoriously bad at undoing buttons. But he didn't care to question it further, since he was more preoccupied with the fact that Ciel had his tongue in his mouth, and that it felt so _good. _Ciel tugged gently at the older demons belt loop, letting a soft moan escape into Sebastian's mouth. With out warning, Ciel's gentle tugs grew stronger, efficiently pulling Sebastian on top of him, and into the bath. Sebastian let out a short whelp, trying not the squash Ciel.

"Fuck," he groaned, "These are my good pants."

Ciel started giggling uncontrollably, and almost _snorted_ up the bubbles surrounding him. Sebastian was also covered in bubbles now.

"That's no way to speak to your _Master," _Ciel said with a wicked smile, pressing his lips to the older demons again. Sebastian raised an eyebrow when Ciel fumbled with his buckle, before ripping it off the belt. He didn't like that belt anyway. Sebastian ran his hands slowly over the boys shoulders, running his tongue slowly over his lips. He felt Ciel tremble slightly, before he scooted closer to him. He pulled away suddenly, an almost crazed look in his eyes.

"Take off your pants" Ciel breathed. A stinging on his hand told Sebastian this was an order. Smirking, Sebastian stood up and slipped his drenched pants off, tossing them aside carelessly. He had to stifle a chuckle when Ciel flushed a bright red. The younger demon was trying, and failing miserable, not to blatantly stare.

"O-okay, you… you can sit down," Ciel stuttered. Sebastian eased back into the water, and pulled the boy onto his lap. He enjoyed the way Ciel could act so dominant and forward one moment, and become a blushing mess the next. It was adorable. He stroked his thumb softly over Ciel's still warm cheek.

"Don't look at me like that you idiot, just kiss me," Ciel murmured, bringing his face close to Sebastian's, planting small pecks along his cheekbone and down to his lips. A shudder racked Sebastian's body. He was finding it increasingly hard to pretend that he was not naked, kissing his equally naked Master, in a _bathtub._ Especially since that now, with Ciel on his lap, he could actually _feel _Ciel's nakedness. He felt his face grow warm as he let out a breathy moan. His chest felt warm and tight, and he could feel his heart beat all over his body.

"Mmm, Ciel, please," he breathed into the boy's mouth. He couldn't stop the pleas from flowing from his mouth. Ciel chuckled lightly.

"You're an idiot."

A pleasant string of profanities spurted from Ciel's lips onto Sebastian's shoulder. Due to how much the two had been _moving,_ almost half of the water in the bath had splashed out. Not that either of them cared. Ciel rocked back and forth, his tightness almost sending the older demon over the edge. Ciel's scratched down the older demons arms, his razor sharp claws drawing blood.

"_Hah- _mmm- _Sebastian."_

Ciel placed his hands on either side of the bath, giving him more leverage. Sebastian couldn't stop a loud moan from bursting from his chest. He reached up to stroke the boys face softly, and closed his eyes with a smile. Ciel was muttering gibberish. The sound of the remaining water splashing against the sides of the bath almost disappearing under the pairs moans. Sebastian could feel a coil tightening in his lower stomach as Ciel's frame began to shake uncontrollably. The boy threw his head back, gripping onto the older demon for dear life. Suddenly, the tightness released, waves of pleasure washing over the demon. The two sat very still, trembling and breathing heavily. Finally regaining control of his body, Ciel smiled seductively, and sat back in the bath.

"All the bubbles are gone," Ciel said, somewhat weakly, "Can you fill up the bath?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but completed Ciel's wish, putting in extra bubble mixture.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but completed Ciel's wish, putting in extra bubble mixture. Ciel spent a long time making different bubble beards on himself and Sebastian, who humoured it. Sebastian was slowly dozing off in the warm water when Ciel spoke.

"I actually wondered what… _that _would be like with you," Ciel said softly. Sebastian opened his eyes a crack, and looked at the boy with a smirk.

"Well, I _am_ just one hell of a-"

He was cut off by Ciel hitting him hard on the shoulder.

* * *

**AN- Sooo, what did chall think? I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short (I was super distracted when writing it sorry) but I hope this one makes up for it. Thanks for reading! Leave some reviews to tell me what you think! x**

**(there will be more)**


	4. Chapter 4

Having a butler (of sorts) again did have its perks. Honestly, until now, Ciel had been struggling a little. He wasn't exactly the best organiser the world had seen, and was often caught up in things, despite how little he actually did. Sebastian didn't act the same as before though, and Ciel liked it better this way. The demon was less ridged, and had become more open in the way he spoke to Ciel. He also wasn't quite as particular about how things should be, though he did have quite a few changes once he moved in with Ciel. He demanded for Hannah to no longer be allowed to sleep on the bed, and came short of kicking the dog outside all together. After Ciel finally gave in, Hannah ignored him for a week, always giving him a look of pure betrayal. He also replaced all of Ciel's bedding and crockery, since they were apparently too _common._ Ciel couldn't see what his problem was, paper plates were much more convenient than the china Sebastian had bought, and he liked his worn paisley sheets.

"The 60's changed you," Sebastian would often comment with an expression of distaste.

Ciel found this a little hypocritical, since Sebastian hadn't exactly gained any good habits either. He caught Sebastian hiding cats in all manners of places, once even finding one in the washing machine, curled up on the dirty laundry. The older demon had also let his hair grow considerably, so that it was now brushing around his shoulders. Ciel got so angry at it that he forced Sebastian to tie it up until he could drag him into a hairdresser. Ciel had expected Sebastian to be fine with this, but the amount of protest he had to deal with was unimaginable.

"I like it this way!" Sebastian had complained as the younger demon pulled him down the street, "It's nice and warm."

"I don't care, you look like a bloody hippy," Ciel growled.

"I'm just trying to fit in with the times, maaan."

Life became much more interesting for the pair, especially since the past 30 years had been somewhat of a drag for them both. Not to mention the fact that they were now a _couple_. Ciel hated when Sebastian called them that.

"Well, what are we then?" Sebastian had asked.

"You're my bitch, that's what we are."

Grell and William would visit often, much to Sebastian's displeasure. Ciel couldn't believe it when Sebastian had told him that while he was living alone, he never visited nor had someone visit him.

"What did you for all that time you were living alone?" Ciel asked one day. Sebastian looked up from his book, he's reading glasses sinking down his nose. Ciel found this funny since Sebastian didn't even need glasses.

"Read mainly," Sebastian replied.

"Didn't you run out of books? It for 30 years

"Of course not," Sebastian said with a smirk, "Believe it or not, but we have a _great _library in Hell.

"Oh," Ciel hummed, "I didn't really think books would fare well in hell, what with all the fire and what not."

"You've forgotten what hells like," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

xxx

It had been a few years since Sebastian had moved back in with Ciel now, and winter had come back around. Christmas decorations started popping up, and finally the day came when Sebastian insisted they decorate the house. Ciel thought he'd escaped the horror of Christmas. They were currently standing in front of an array of plastic Christmas tree decorations, clad in matching reindeer sweaters.

"How about this one?" Sebastian said, holding out a plastic Santa on a surfboard. Ciel glared daggers at the older demon.

"If you're going to force me to let you decorate my house, can you please choose something more _tasteful?"_ Ciel said.

"Well," Sebastian drawled, "You could always _order_ me to."

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned away, eyeing the crystal stars further down the aisle. Sebastian continued to show him one stupid ornament after another, until the younger demon finally ordered him just to hurry the hell up. They ended up buying a ton of silver tinsel and, much to Ciel's delight, a bunch of the crystal stars he'd been eyeing. However, Ciel wasn't able to stop Sebastian buying a reindeer with sunglasses for the topper on their tree. As a compromise for this, Sebastian had promise not to celebrate Ciel's birthday this year, since he'd gotten used to it being like any other day. He was still forced to celebrate Christmas.

Ciel supposed that due to their change in relationship, he was probably expected to get a present for Sebastian. Ciel had never really bought presents for people, let alone his butler. What did he even like? Probably something dumb. Ciel had noticed that Sebastian still carrier around that old pocket watch, even though it was old and didn't even work properly anymore. The demon had always been a stickler for being on time. Ciel ended up buying him a handsome silver wristwatch, which even had small rubies embedded in the hands. He was very pleased with himself for his purchase, and could hardly contain his excitement when he gave Sebastian the gift.

"Oh," Sebastian said, almost worriedly, when he opened the box, "This is _amazing."_

A grin spread across Ciel's face at Sebastian's remark.

"I knew you'd like it," he said happily. Sebastian smiled half-heartedly and slowly reached around to give Ciel's present. Ciel saw him wince as he began opening the box. What had he _done? _He slowly opened the box, dreading what was to come. Amongst a mass of tissue paper, sat a mass of pink lace. Slowly picking it up, Ciel realised what it was. _Lingerie. _Ciel's blushed a bright red, and shoved the offensive clothing pack into the box. Sebastian was trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

"You're such an idiot!" Ciel cried, tackling the older demon. Sebastian gave a short yelp, before having his arms pinned down.

"Are you going to punish me?" Sebastian said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm well, I can think of a few things I could do," Ciel said slowly, placing a soft kiss on Sebastian's neck.

"You _wouldn't_!" Sebastian gasped in mock horror, and rolled the boy over. They rolled around half wrestling, half making out for a while. Ciel had become stronger and was now on a more equal level with Sebastian. However, this didn't stop Sebastian from finally pinning the boy down.

"So," Sebastian drawled, "You wanna try on your present?"

Ciel was about to protest before Sebastian dipped his head, and ran his tongue slowly up the younger demons neck. Ciel stifled a moan.

"Definitely not," he choked out. Sebastian gave him a wicked grin and pressed his hips down.

"You sure about that?" he murmured, touching his nose to Ciel's.

Ciel gave a soft snort and turned his head away.

"There's no way in hell."

xxx

Although Ciel was trying not to give Sebastian too many orders, he found himself accidentally giving them anyway. Sebastian tried to explain to him that it could only be considered an offer if Ciel though of it as that, but Ciel knew this couldn't be true. Sometimes Ciel would just ask Sebastian simple things, like asking him to pass the salt, but Sebastian would groan and tell him he could just _ask_ instead of ordering him. The older demon wouldn't believe him when he tried to explain. He just thought Ciel did it to spite him.

"Hey Sebastian," Ciel said, looking up from his phone, "Can you turn the radio on?"

Sebastian winced slightly, his hand twitching slightly. He gave a groan as he slowly stood up.

"You could just _ask_ you know," he grumbled, forcefully hitting the button on the radio. Ciel gave a sigh.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Ciel cried for the thousandth time, "Why don't you believe me?!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the couch.

"Whatever."

Ciel groaned, dropping his phone beside him and pushed himself up.

"God dammit Sebastian, stop being such a dick," Ceil said, sighing, "I'm not doing it on purpose, don't you remember how I promised I'd lay off on the orders?"

"Yeah, but still," Sebastian said with a pout. _He's such a child, _Ciel thought. Ciel got up tiredly, and swaggered over to Sebastian, sitting down on his lap.

"You know I wouldn't just fling orders around like that purposely. And anyway, usually when it's an order, I say it is," Ciel said, bringing his face close to the older demons, "I don't try to hurt you on purpose Sebastian."

Sebastian shifted his gaze slightly, before groaning and looking back at the boy.

"Okay fine," he said tiredly, "But it's still annoying as hell. This never happened before."

"Maybe it's because I haven't really been giving you any other _proper _orders," Ciel considered.

"What's that meant to mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, before, I used to give you big orders, like saving me or finding someone. But then we spent all that time apart, and now I'm holding back on them, maybe all that _energy_ or whatever it is, is seeping through into other things?"

Sebastian considered this for a moment.

"That sounds... kind of logical," he said slowly, "But what are we meant to do now? You don't really have any big orders or anything."

"Maybe I could just order you to do an errand or something, once in a while," Ciel said with a shrug, "I mean, it only hurts until you do it, and it'd only be occasionally."

"Okay, but what will you order me to do?" Sebastian asked, "Nothing _too_ bad I hope."

"Oh that depends, doesn't it, on how I'm feeling."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but pulled the younger demon in for a slow kiss.

"You're dumb."

* * *

**AN - Sorry about how long this took to post, I've had exams all week (╥﹏╥****) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter! Be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think! Peace out xx**


End file.
